Episode 3500 (8th February 1993)
Plot Angie tries her best to be cheerful and normal around Curly but he is full of resentment that he can't have her. She tries to make their living together bearable but he makes it as hard as possible. He tells her that he can't cope without having a physical relationship with her and he's being torn apart watching Neil and her. She has no option but to move out. Derek is called as witness for the Brookes family against Rita as he witnessed Ted's will. He is distraught that he's being involved. Lisa and Des find a terrace in Withington with a large garden and decide to put an offer in on it. Some first-time buyers are interested in No.6. Doug arranges to meet Tracy to get his money back. Tracy lets Debbie Dawson believe that she's seeing Doug as his girlfriend. Derek worries that he'll have to tell the court about Ted's slurred speech. Curly tells Angie that he doesn't want her to leave and he'll try harder. She is relieved and agrees to stay, saying she'll keep her personal life away from the house. Tracy apologises to Maggie and is forgiven. Tracy is thrilled when Maggie gives her her job back. Ken is pleased everything's been sorted out. Alma tells Mike that Mark is always welcome at the flat. Doug invites Deirdre out for a posh meal. Angie is annoyed when Curly buys her red wine as she knows he knows the effect it has on her. She realises that she doesn't trust him and is going to have to move out. Lisa buys a bottle of wine at the Rovers to celebrate getting a buyer for the house. Vera is in the pub but refuses to talk to her. She steps out of the Rovers and drops her purse in the Street. As she bends to pick it up she is hit by a car driven by John Hargreaves. Doug and Des witness the accident. Des cradles Lisa as she lies unconscious in the Street. Vera and Jack are stunned to see Lisa lying there. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Lisa Duckworth - Caroline Milmoe *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Doug Murray - Brian Hibbard *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Debbie Dawson - Jenny Sixsmith *Maggie Redman - Jill Kerman *John Hargreaves - John Middleton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Maggie's Flowers Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tragedy strikes in Coronation Street. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,860,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1993 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD